Les jeux de la mort
by La-Renarde
Summary: L'édition des 54th Hunger Games avec des personnages très spéciaux.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimers **_: L'univers appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins, quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à ceux qui m'ont permi de les utiliser. Cette fanfic n'est pas une fanfic comme les autres car les héros ne sont autre que nous, un petit groupe de fan. Le personnage de Marine m'appartient cependant entièrement et l'histoire sera cependant écrit de ma seule plume. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ça sera principalement un point de vue externe mais il arrivera que parfois un point de vue narratif d'un personne fasse son apparition. Nous nous situons au moment des 54éme Hunger Games.

* * *

Le pays de Panem est agité par ses terribles Hunger Games, organisés une fois par un. Durant ceux-ci, 24 tributs, âgés de 12 à 18 ans, vont devoir combattre à mort dans une gigantesque arène. Même si certains peuvent se désigner volontairement, le plus souvent, le choix des tributs se fait par tirage au sort, signe que l'épreuve est particulièrement redoutable. Quoi qu'il en soit le moment tant redouté ( et tant attendu par certain … ) est arrivé. Tous le Capitole s'est réunit devant leurs télévisions tandis que les habitants de tous les districts se presse en masse vers chaque grande place ou aura lieu les tirages au sort pour élire une jeune fille et un jeune homme qui devra combattre dans l'arène.

Dans le district 1 c'est une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année qui se porte volontaire. Contrairement aux autres filles quasis toute blonde, elle est doté d'une chevelure châtain légèrement doré, elle est plutôt jolie. Ses yeux de couleur noisette balaye la foule d'un ton lasse, elle n'a pas l'aire particulièrement heureuse mais pas non plus malheureuse. C'est comme si la situation l'indifférait.

« - Nous avons notre première volontaire ! Kaithleen Cadaf ! Passons maintenant aux jeunes hommes ! »

« - Pas la peine je suis volontaire ! » Cri une jeune homme de 16 ans à la forte musculature. Il a le visage anguleux, un sourire ravageur et de grand yeux bleu. Le parfait stéréotype qui représente la beauté du district 1. Il s'appelle Em, il fait parti des carrières les plus doué de son district. Lui et Kaithleen ne se connaissent pas vraiment, ils ne sont pas dans la même classe et ils se croisent seulement dans leur école et au centre d'entraînement.

Passons maintenant au district 2, district le plus fidèle au Capitole. Baptiste et Marine, deux carrières pure de 15 ans tout pile marche d'un pas déterminé vers la grande place de leur district. Ils ont attendu toute leur vie ce moment là, depuis leurs 3 ans ils sont dans ces centres d'entraînement ou ils y passent 98% de leur temps. Ils sont redoutables, cruelle et dénudés de toute forme de compassion à l'exception d'eux même. Ils ne se quitte jamais et passent leurs temps à se moquer des autres et faire régner leur loi. Il faut dire aussi qu'à seulement 15 ans, Marine est experte dans le magne-ment de shurikens et de tir à l'arc et Baptiste maîtrise parfaitement l'art de lancer de javelot et les couteaux. Ils sont tout-à fait redoutable. La jeune fille avance tranquillement tout-en discutant avec son meilleure ami. Ils se séparent quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se ranger dans leur catégorie respective. Quand l'hôtesse du district 2 commence à prendre la parole, Marine ne perd pas de temps et lève très haut sa main en hurlant « - Je suis volontaire ! » Un énorme sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres rosés de la jeune carrière tandis qu'une petite lueur satisfaite s'anime dans ses yeux vert. Elle monte sur scène et elle est alors accueilli par une foule d'applaudissement. Puis vint le moment de tirer au sort le nom du jeune homme qui participera a cette cinquante quatrième édition des Hunger Games. Mais là encore une fois avant que l'hotesse ait put ouvrir la bouche Baptiste se porte volontaire. Personne n'ose contester son geste. Tous ont bien trop peur de lui. Il passe une main dans sa chevelure brune rebelle et se rend à l'estrade sans accorder le moindre sourire à qui que ce soit enfin presque ! Il adresse un clin d'oeil à sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils doivent saluer le district d'un geste de la main, il n'y a qu'à les regarder pour comprendre à quelle point ils sont orgueilleux.

Dans le district 3, spécialisé dans l'électronique, les explosifs et la technologie. Les adolescents sont plutôt anxieux. Pour la plupart il enlève et remettent leurs lunettes après les avoir nettoyer une énième pour avec le pans de leurs vêtements. Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie d'être tiré au sort mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas le choix. C'est Perry Grindelwarld une petite femme potelé, habillé de couleur jaune fluo qui s'occupe du tirage aux sorts. Elle glisse sa grosse main ganté dans l'urne et sort un premier papier avant de crier le nom à haute voix. Cette année ça sera Lilou Lavoine qui participera au Hunger Games, Lilou est seulement âgé de 14 ans, elle aura ses 15 ans dans moins d'une semaine, on voit qu'elle a dut mal à retenir ses larmes mais elle s'efforce de le faire quand même, cette brune de petite taille avance tremblante vers Perry qui lui tend la main d'un geste encourageant. Les yeux se Lilou parcoure le public et ils semblent vouloir dire « Aider moi ! » Mais personne ne fait rien. Ils baissent tous le regard et souffle intérieurement de soulagement à savoir que cette année ce n'est pas eux qui serons dans cette maudite arène. Au moment de passer au tirage au sort des garçon. C'est un blond aux traits très fins du nom de Andy qui est élu. Un léger sourire trône sur ses lèvres, contrairement aux autres adolescents de son âges, il n'est pas tellement mécontent d'être tiré au sort car voilà 6 ans qu'il s'entraîne en secret après l'école. Il appris à manier quelques armes et son point fort c'est son intelligence combiné à sa force physique. Il monte les marche qui l'amène à Perry la tête haute, avec un aire fière, une fois arrivée sur l'estrade, il adresse un regard discret à celle avec qui il partage son cœur puis il se perd dans la foule. Lilou le regarde un peu méfiante. Il a bien l'aire trop sûre de lui selon elle mais elle le sait, il est doué et il le lui faudra pour allié.

Au district 4, les choses prennent une tournure dramatique. Joanna, une jeune carrière de 17 ans décide de se porter volontaire. Elle en de taille et de morphologie moyenne, son visage est ovale et elle porte une franche, elle est plutôt doué dans le magne-ment dans armes et elle sait parfaitement nager. Elle est plutôt doué. Elle remet correctement sa robe bleu pastel puis s'avance vers la scène pour se glisser au côté de l'hôtesse du district de la pêche. Au moment de passer au tirage au sort des garçons, une voix plus haute que les autres se fait entendre. Jean Baptiste, le meilleur ami de Joanna vient de se porter volontaire. Le brun de taille relativement moyen, avait toujours promit à son amie qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et ça s'appliquer aussi dans ce cas là. Une vague tentative de protestation s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille mais elle fut balayé par le tonnerre d'applaudissement que suscita la participation de Jean Baptiste. Le district 4 avait beau être un district remplie de tributs de carrière, il n'était pas aussi réputé que les autres et plus les années passaient moins il y avait de volontaire pour les Hunger Games.

District 5:Le district qui produit des énergies électriques à partir de quasis toute les sources possible. Ce district a beau ne pas être le plus riche ni compter le plus de gagnant, il n'est pas non plus le plus horrible. On se plaît assez à vivre ici et le niveau de vie est convenable. Cécile est une jeune fille de 16 ans, elle est accompagné de sa petite sœur de 4 ans et de ses deux parents. Elle leur fait un dernier baiser avant de se rendre dans sa rangé.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se retrouve après. » Leur dit-elle d'un ton qui se veut rassurant alors qu'en faite elle n'est sûre de rien. Elle se triture les doigts en attendant le tirage au sort du nom de la fille qui ira dans l'arène de la mort. Elle ferme ses yeux, « Allez Leila, dans quelques minutes ça sera finit. » Se dit-elle mais ça ne se finit par puisqu'elle est finalement sélectionné. Le tribut mâle de cette année dans le district 5 est Raphaël Farlo, il a 16 ans et il semble être plutôt fort et résistant physiquement. Il aura donc toute ses chances, encore faudra t-il qui sache se battre.

Nous en venons au district 6, d'aspect celui est très moderne mais ce n'est seulement qu'un aspect, il est plutôt pauvre et ses habitants doivent travailler beaucoup pour pouvoir survivre. Tous les jeunes adolescents abordent une mine anxieuse, « Pourvue que je ne sois pas choisi » se disent-il. Leurs cœurs battent à la chamade, au cours de 54 années de jeux, il y a seulement eut 1 survivant et aujourd'hui ce dernier est âgé de 17 ans et déjà complètement drogué. Il faut croire qu'il tente comme il peut d'oublier cette fameuse année ou il a participé.

« - Leila Blam ! » Cri d'une voix mielleuse Naniska l'hotesse du district 6. La dénommée Leila se lève et avance vers l'estrade. Des larmes coule le long de ses joues. Elle a 18 ans, c'était sa dernière année mais il a fallut qu'elle soit sélectionné... Quand au deuxième tribut du district 6, il s'agit d'Axel Magnola un brun à l'aire taquin de 15 ans. Il affiche un léger sourire contrairement à sa partenaire qui est en pleurs pourtant il aurait bien envie de pleurer mais il n'a aucune envie que sa famille et ses amis le vois ainsi, alors il fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si les Hunger Games était simplement un petit jeu de rien du tout.

Le district 7, l'un des plus beau district de part ses grands et merveilleux bois, on se sent toujours apaisé quand on vient ici. Cette année il connaît une volontaire Alicia Tralvarez, cette jeune fille de 15 s'est en effet porté volontaire, assez surprenant venant de la part d'un district périphérique mais Alicia veut faire ses preuves, elle veut montrer à ses parents qu'elle est une battante. Par contre son compagnon de district « Andy » lui ne se portent pas volontaire mais il a l'aire autant déterminé que Alcia.

Dans le district 8 ce sont deux adolescent âgée de 15 et de 17 ans qui sont tirés au sort Alexya et Maxyme. Tous deux semblent désemparé devant la tournure que vient de prendre leurs vies. Ils ne sont pas stupides et ils savent que leurs chances de survies ne doivent pas s'élever à plus de 5% mais ils y font fasse du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Au moment des adieux avec leurs parents, Maxyme fait promettre à son frère jumeau de bien s'occuper du reste de la famille. Alexya elle, serre seulement sa grand mère dans ses bras car celle ci est la seule personne qui lui reste et bientôt cette fameuse grand mère serra seule. C'est malheureusement la dureté de la vie.

Le district 10 surprend beaucoup de monde ! Il connaît un volontaire ! Nicolas Karvacos, depuis qu'il est petit, il a toujours éprouvé le besoin de montrer qu'il était supérieur aux autres, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre et qu'il pourrai gagner les Hunger Games. Il a attendu d'être au meilleur de sa force pour participer et maintenant, il n'attend plus que de gagner. La tribut féminine elle a été tiré au sort mais elle ne faiblit pas du tout, elle veut absolument rentrer chez elle et elle ne laissera rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route, pas même Nicolas qu'elle connait pourtant depuis l'enfance.

Le district 11 est le plus grand et le plus stricte, les adolescents sont parfaitement rangé et alignés dans leur catégorie et ils attendent patiemment. Cette année les deux malheureux qui devrons partir pour les jeux de la faim sont Elsa une brunette de 15 ans et Luc un adolescent âgé de quatorze ans qui fait une tête de moins qu'Elsa. La jeune tribut atteint d'être seule dans le train qui se dirige vers le Capitole pour pleurer en silence.

Pour le district 12 c'est un jeune homme à la peau mâte de 13 ans et une fille de 18 ans à la chevelure ébène bouclés qui sont sélectionné. Ils ne se connaissent et ne préfère pas se connaître car après tout, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueurs.

* * *

[…] _Point de vue de Marine tribut féminin du district 2 _:

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au Capitole. J'attendais ça avec impatience depuis deux jours. A présent nous nous préparons pour le défilé. Baptiste et moi sommes vêtue de vêtements gris à l'aspect métallisé, lui a un énorme casque sur la tête plutôt étrange mais bon c'est la mode du Capitole. La robe que je porte est plutôt lourde mais je dois admettre que j'aime assez. Par contre je hais ses chaussures compensés qui pèse au moins 10 tonnes ! Les stylistes pourrais parfois faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote, l'admet que j'ai bien envie de tout envoyer valser mais je dois me contenir si je veux faire bonne impression. J'attends que mon coiffeur ait terminé ma coiffure, une espèce de chignon compliqué pour rejoindre Bapstiste et me diriger vers les tributs du 1, notre alliance avec eux est quasi certaine du moins c'est presque toujours le cas.

« - Sympa la robe. » Fis-je remarquer à l'intention de Kaithleen la fille du 1 bien que je pense tout-à fait le contraire. Elle porte une robe collés prés du corps blanche ou sont collés tout un tas de pierre précieux, ça fait bien trop bling bling pour moi. Ses cheveux brun ont été lissé et noué dans une grande natte sur le côté parsemé de paillette. Le garçon lui porte un costume blanc deux pièces parsemés lui aussi de nombreuse pierre précieuse. Ses cheveux blond ont conservés un aspect naturelle, comme ceux de Bapsiste d'ailleurs en même temps, les cheveux indiscipliné de mon meilleur ami font son charme.

« - Merci. » Me répond t-elle avec un très léger sourire. Em, le garçon du 1 m'adresse quand à lui un léger sourire charmeur, j'ai bien vite compris que ça faisait partit de sa manière d'être. Il me tend sa main à moi puis à Bapstiste.

« - Enchantée, nous sommes Em et Kaithleen. »

« - De même, je suis Marine et lui c'est ... »

« - Baptiste. » Me complète t-il.

Je souris puis j'adresse un nouveau sourire aux tributs du 1. Le principal est dit maintenant je peux en revenir au but.

« - Allié ? »

« - Allié. »

Au même moment j'entends des cris, je fronce les sourcils et je tourne la tête. Et là qu'es ce que je vois ? Le tribut masculin du 10 qui est en train de faire une crise. Tous les regards sont tournées vers lui, il semble avoir un sérieux désaccord avec sa styliste.

« - SERIEUSEMENT ? VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS IMPRESSIONER LE PUBLIC AVEC CETTE COUPE DE CHEVEUX ? AUTANT METTRE UN NID D'OISEAUX MORT ! »

Les stylistes et coiffeurs semblent être pris de cours, moi ça me fait sourire. Au moins celui sera tuer rapidement, le Capitole n'aime pas qu'on lui manque de respect et si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous qui le tue, ce chère président Snow s'en chargera.

Mes yeux passent ensuite sur cette fille du district 11, elle s'appelle Elsa si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle porte une petite robe en jean et un tee shirt claire par en dessous ainsi que des chaussures en mottes de paille, elle dois avoir mon âge mais elle fait plus petite et plus fragile. Ses yeux se relève au moment ou je l'observe avec attention. J'en profite pour lui adresser un regard noir histoire de lui montrer que bientôt je la tuerai. Elle baisse aussirôt les yeux et pars vers son char. Mh … ça me plait. J'aime bien quand les autres on peur de moi.

« - Tu viens M ? On dois y aller là. » Me glisse Baptiste en attrapant mon bras.

Point de vue externe :

Les tributs arrivent district par district jusqu'au grand chapiteau ou ils sont réunit en cercle. Comme chaque années les tributs de carrières sont à l'honneur et c'est principalement sur leurs visages que s'attardent les caméras cependant on prête un peu plus d'attention au district 10 et 7 qui ont connu des volontaire. La fille du 7 envoie des baisers au public, sa tenue elle aussi a fait mouche, elle est vêtue d'une robe noir en cuir plutôt courte et porte un jupon en bois par dessus, ça met en valeur sa peau halé. Quand à sa coiffure, les stylistes lui ont bouclé et ils tombent désormais le long de ses épaules, ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Le visage de la tribut du 2 est contracté à cause de la colère et de la jalousie qu'elle ressent à ce moment mais elle n'est pas la seule. Plusieurs tributs affichent eux aussi cette aire profondément jaloux.

Une fois le discours du président fini, les tributs pénètrent dés lors dans le centre d'entraînement spécialement refait pour l'occasion puis ils se dirigent vers leurs appartements respectifs une fois rejoint de leurs mentors et styliste respectifs.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Entrainement

_**Disclaimers :**_ L'univers appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins, quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à ceux qui m'ont permi de les utiliser. Cette fanfic n'est pas une fanfic comme les autres car les héros ne sont autre que nous, un petit groupe de fan. Le personnage de Marine m'appartient cependant entièrement et l'histoire sera cependant écrit de ma seule plume. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ça sera principalement un point de vue externe mais il arrivera que parfois un point de vue et narratif de Marine et de tant à autre le point de vue d'une autre personne. Nous nous situons au moment des 54éme Hunger Games.

Alors petite rectification le prénom Maxyme devient Maxime. Et je me suis aussi appercu que j'avais oublié le district 9 dans le chapitre précédent ! Voilà l'extrait manquant :

Venons ensuite au district 9, l'ambiance est pesante, on attend avec inquiétude de voir qui sera élu. Par chance l'hotesse n'est pas apte du suspense et rapidement elle annonce que la tribut féminine de cette année sera Melanye Barfosta une fille de petite taille à l'aire enfantin, à l'entende de son nom elle s'écroule par terre « NON NON ! » Hurle t-elle lorsque des pacificateurs avance pour l'emporter avec eux de force. Le garçon qui est appelé lui est Justin Delivreu, et il émet beaucoup de résistance que sa compagne de district et suis les ordres sans discuter.

Voila voilà !

* * *

_Point de vue Kaithleen tribut du district 1 :_

Si seulement la nuit pouvait se rallonger d'encore quelques heures … Hier soir j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, j'ai regardé sur grand écran les images du défilé et des commentaires des présentateurs. Je crois que nous avons du soucis à nous faire … J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je ferais les Hunger Games a un moment ou un autre mais je ne pensais pas que ça viendrai si tôt ni même que ça se passe ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la mauvaise édition. Ils m'ont l'aire tous complètement fous... Et je n'arrive à accorder ma confiance à personne, pas même à Em qui est pourtant de mon district. Comme ces deux tributs du district 2 avec qui on a conclu une alliance … Je ne les sens pas. M'enfin de toute manière je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je les tuerai quand le moment sera venu.

Pour le moment il faut que je finisse de prendre mon petit déjeuner et que je descende a la salle d'entraînement histoire d'en mettre plein la vue aux autres tributs. C'est vrai quoi je suis quand même une tribut de carrière ! J'avale donc en quatrième vitesse le reste de mes fraises et mon jus de fruit puis je file attachée mes cheveux en deux nattes sur le côté droit et gauche de ma tête. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans le miroir, ça semble être parfait. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'entrée ou Em m'attend.

« - On peut y aller ! » Dis-je en abordant à sourire auquel mon partenaire répond.

Une fois arrivée en bas, nous remarquons que nous ne sommes pas les premiers, les tributs du 7, du 8, du 10 et du 11 sont déjà ici, de toute évidence nous n'avons pas le droit de commencer à nous entraîner puisque qu'il faut que tous les autres tributs soit présents. Je pousse un léger soupire et je vais m'appuyer sur un mur avec Em en attendant que le temps passe. Quelques minutes plus tard les tributs du district 4 et 5 arrive suivis de ceux du 2. Baptiste et Marine arrivent comme ça d'un aire tranquille, ils parlent à voix basse. De toute évidence ils sont meilleurs amis tout du moins très proches … J'en déduis donc qu'en premier lieu si on dois s'entre-tuer, ils déciderons de nous tuer nous en premiers … La voix de Marine me fait sortir de mes rêveries, je relève mes yeux vers elle un peu perdue.

« - Houla … Tu as mal dormi toi ou quoi ? » Me dit-elle en me regardant d'un œil suspicieux.

« - Non non j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensés ! » Dis-je en jouant avec le bout d'une de mes nattes.

La brune me regarde sans rien dire pendant un moment. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense, ses traits sont indescriptible. Elle finit par tourner la tête pour se tourner vers Baptiste et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui fait rire ce dernier. Se paierai t-elle ma tête ? Je fronce mes sourcils et je commence à avancer d'un pas pour m'expliquer avec elle. Mais un bras se pose en travers de ma poitrine et m'empêche d'avancer. Je tourne la tête et je vois Em. Il me lance un regard insistant avant de s'approcher de moi :

« - Ne cherche pas les disputes, ce sont nos alliés. On s'en débarrassera quand on en aura plus besoin pour le moment si et en plus on est même pas sûre qu'elle parlait de toi ! »

Je grimace en regardant Em. Il faut bien avouer qu'il a raison. J'ai pas le droit de créer des disputes entre nous et nos alliés dés le premier jour. Faut que j'apprenne non pas à les aimer mais à les supporter.

_Point de vue Alicia tribut du district 7 _:

Je suis arrivée assez tôt aujourd'hui, en faite je voulais pouvoir m'entraîner seule tranquillement mais il faut croire que je me suis fais avoir sur ce coup là puisque nous n'avions pas le droit de commencer tant que tout les tributs n'étaient pas arrivés. Mais maintenant ça y'est, ils sont tous là et on peut enfin commencer du moins presque … Car un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillé plutôt sobrement nous fait part d'un petit discours et des quelques consignes de sécurités, ce que je trouve absolument stupide puisque de toute manière dans 2 semaines ont sera quasi tous mort alors qu'es ce que ça fait si on se blesse là ? Qu'importe, j'écoute quand même, ses informations peuvent être bénéfiques pour moi et j'en ai besoin si je veux survivre et tuer tous les autres.

« - N'oublier pas que l'entraînement est fait pour vous entraîner, vous améliorer. Nous sommes à votre entière disposition si vous souhaiter vous battre, en aucun cas vous ne devrez porter la main les uns sur les autres durant ces 3 prochain jours vous aurez tous le loisirs de le faire dans l'arène. Une fois que vous y serez, il vous faudra chercher un endroit sûre ou vous pourrez vous nourrir et vous désaltérer, mais méfier vous, la nature tue aussi aisément qu'un couteau ! N'oublier pas aussi qu'il faudra couvrir vos arrières et faire en sorte que vous soyez le derniers survivants. En attendant je vous souhaite un très bon entraînement. »

Quelle côté ironique de la chose ! Il nous souhaite un très bonne entraînement et nous invite à ne pas nous blesser... C'est carrément désolant. Une fois qu'il achève son discours donc, je me dirige vers l'atelier des épées. J'ai bien envie d'essayer, je sais que je maîtrise déjà assez le katana, je m'étais entraîné avec Kit après l'école, il me manque beaucoup d'ailleurs mais je ne dois pas trop y penser... J'attrape la première qui me viens sous le main mais je grimace en vue de son poids, elle est quand même vachement lourde !

« - Tu devrais prendre une épée bien plus légère si tu veux mon avis, genre une petite comme ça... » me dit une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne un peu surprise et je me retrouve face au garçon du district 6. Il me fait un sourire et se glisse ensuite derrière moi. Je me sens pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce garçon, entraînement ou pas, si il dépasse les limites je lui donnerai un coup de pied bien placé.

Pour le moment il attrape seulement une épée qu'il balance d'une main à une autre puis il se glisse de nouveau derrière moi et me glisse l'épée dans la main. Je n'aime pas sentir le contacte de son corps contre le mien. Je le repousse et me tourne vers lui en le toisant d'un aire mauvais.

« - Tu fais quoi au juste ? »

« - Rien, je te mettais simplement cette épée dans la main... » Me répond t-il d'un aire penaud qui me déstabilise légèrement. Bon je devrais m'éloigner de lui et me concentrer sur mon entraînement. Je le bouscule alors et je me dirige vers la piste ou un entraîneur est mis à ma disposition.

_Point de vue externe _

Tous les tributs ont maintenant trouvé un atelier pour s'entraîner. La jeune Elsa du district 11 s'entraîne à faire un feu, elle regarde depuis son petit coin les autres tributs s'entraîner, la jeune fille est totalement effrayé surtout quand elle regarde les plus doués comme Nicolas par exemple, les juges s'intéresse particulièrement à lui, il vient d'un district périphérique mais pourtant il a en lui une rage qui est propre aux tributs de carrières. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la manière dont il manipule cette hache qu'il a entre les mains. Il tranche les têtes des mannequins sans problèmes et lance sa hache bien dans les cibles. Il y a aussi Alicia qui retient son attention, elle est de petite taille et elle n'a pas l'aire mauvaise comme ça mais lorsqu'elle se bat, c'est une toute autre personne, elle magne franchement bien cette petite épée Dans ses yeux on vois bien qu'elle est déterminée à gagner. Le tribut du 3 lui aussi se débrouille bien, avec un simple bâton de bois il a mis K.O l'entraîneur mis à sa disposition. Elsa le regarde attentivement c'est quasi certain qu'il s'est beaucoup entraîné pour pouvoir réussir à a manier si facilement un simple bâton et en faire une arme redoutable.

Cette année les tributs sont vraiment doués et les carrières ne serons pas les seuls méchants. Elsa pousse de nouveau un soupire et repousse l'une de ses mèches qui s'est échappé de sa queue de cheval. Elle baisse les yeux vers ses mains qui sont occupés à faire un feu et elle continue de faire rouler doucement le morceau de bois entre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'une petite flamme apparaisse. Une fois que c'est fait, elle pousse un léger cri de joie.

« - J'ai réussi ! »

« - Pas mal ! » Dit alors Maxime qui est suivit de Alexya, les deux tributs du district 8.

La brunette du 11 aborde un aire surpris. Pourquoi ces deux là viennent t-il lui parler ? Elle relève la tête vers eux et hausse légèrement ses épaules.

« - Merci. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix en fixant leurs vêtements. Les deux tributs du 8 se jettent un regard légèrement amusés puis ils viennent s'asseoir à côté d'Elsa.

« - T'inquiète on est pas comme ces carrières ou ce fou du district 10. Je m'appelle Alexya et lui c'est Maxime ! Et ... » Commence la blonde d'une voix doucereuse.

« - Elsa. Mais … Qu'es .. fin... Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ? »

Maxime pouffe en levant ses yeux au ciel.

« - Ne soit pas si méfiante voyons, on ne te veut vraiment pas de mal, on vient juste voir l'atelier et parler à deux trois tributs voir si on peut se trouver des alliés de confiance... »

« - Je vois... Et vous pensez donc que je suis quelqu'un de confiance ? »

« - Ouais on le pense. » Dit la blonde en hochant la tête.

« - Peut-être que vous vous tromper, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Je suis pas si douée que ça et il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant je vous rappel et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire des amis si c'est pour les tuer après vous voyez ... »

Elsa a relevé ses jolies yeux noisettes vers eux, la jeune fille est certainement la moins dangereuse de tout les tributs, elle n'éprouve absolument pas le besoin de tuer et elle en serais même incapable et ceux même si elle en était obligé. Elle est bien trop douce pour ça. Dans son esprit elle ne survit même pas au bain de sang.

« - Bon, on te laisse réfléchir un peu … En attendant sache qu'on est là en tant qu'allié. » Conclu finalement Maxime en souriant à la jeune fille. Peu de temps après, il pars vers l'atelier d'identification de plante toujours suivi de Alexya.

Passons maintenant à Sara, la jeune fille du district 10 apprend tranquillement à construire des hamacs tout-en observant les autres tributs. La jeune fille à la chevelure rouge est très maligne, elle mise tout sur sa discrétion, car elle est loin d'être naïve et sans danger, bien au contraire. Elle sait très bien comment magner quelques armes mais son but n'est pas de se faire remarquer, alors elle observe silencieusement, sans un mot. Dans sa tête, elle a déjà établit tout une tactique, elle sait déjà quelles tributs elle devra tuer en premier et son compagnon de district en fait parti. Il est bien trop puissant pour qu'elle le laisse vivant et avec un peu de chance il se fera tuer par les autres tributs avant qu'elle le sache car Hunger Games ou non, lorsqu'on revient dans son district après avoir abattu l'un des siens, on est jamais très bien vue. Il faudra aussi abattre les carrières mais discrètement et un par un. Pourquoi pas pendant leurs sommeils ? C'était une idée ...

Quoi qu'il en soit les carrière ne perdent pas leur temps ici et ils prenne bien soin de montrer aux autres tributs à quelle point ils sont doués. Car ce eux les grandes menaces, et ils n'ont pas à avoir la peur que les carrières leurs tombent dessus.

Kaithleen, la fille du 1, fais une petite démonstration de ses dons pour manier la lance et le couteau, ils atteignent souvent la signe et c'est là son point faible, lorsqu'elle choisit de viser un objet, elle y arrive, seulement elle ne vise pas l'endroit exacte et c'est là son point faible. Par contre elle maîtrise parfaitement bien la matraque. En quelques secondes elle réduit à l'état de miette un tas de caissons, à la fin, elle aborde un sourire satisfait et s'étire tranquillement sous les yeux ébait de nombreux tributs. Quand à Em, lui il fait une petite démonstration de son talent avec l'épée lourde qu'il magne franchement bien, on dirait qu'elle fait parti intégrante de lui, il n'a pas de problème pour viser. Il fini sa démonstration en plantant son épée avec force sans le sol en béton puis il adresse un grand sourire aux autres carrières. La tribut du féminine du 2 est plutôt impressionné mais elle ne laisse absolument rien paraître, à vrai dire la jeune fille ne maîtrise absolument pas les armes lourdes.

« - Tu débrouille pas trop mal ... » Lui dit Baptiste en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - Je l'admet... » Rajoute peu de temps après Marine en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis elle adresse un regard à Baptiste qu'il déchiffre en quelques secondes. Ils se connaissent si bien qu'un simple regard suffit pour qu'ils se transmettent leurs pensés.

Les deux tributs du district 2 se place devant la même cible et un numéro en parfaite synchronisation se met en œuvre. En même temps ils attrapent un couteau et se lance mutuellement avant de le lancer en plein milieu de la cible toujours en même temps, ils attrapent de nouveau des couteaux les lancent, toujours en parfaite synchronisation et visent toutes les cibles. Baptiste s'adresse ensuite à l'un des entraîneur quand je vous ferrez signe, vous lancerez des couteaux vers nous. L'entraîneur ne semblent pas très apte à cette proposition, mais le regard que le tribut lui lance ne lui laisse pas franchement le choix de plus ils doivent se plier aux demandes des adolescents. Marine adresse un clin d'oeil à son ami, il prépare une de leur techniques les plus élaborés,puis juste après le brun attrape sa coéquipière qu'il soulève et place sur ses épaules avant de faire signe à l'entraîneur de lancer les couteaux vers eux. Mais au lieu que les couteaux aillent de planter dans leurs poitrines, ils les attrapent sans le moindre mal et de les échanges mutuellement pour les relancer dans le direction opposé de la leur, aucun des couteau ne les frôles, ils se complètent mutuellement et on une maîtrise parfaite de leur art. Le petit numéro fini, Baptiste fait redescendre sa meilleure amie en riant. A les entendre ce n'est rien de plus qu'un simple petit jeu. En tous cas ces deux là ont fait mouche, ils ont particulièrement attirés l'attention des juges. Les tributs et entraîneurs autour d'eux sont encore totalement subjugué par ce numéro qui allie complicité, force et agilité.

Les tributs du 1 adressent de grands sourires à leurs alliés mais intérieurement ils bouillissent de jalousie jusqu'ici on leur avait accordés la plus grande importance avec leurs démonstrations mutuelles mais maintenant les 2 reprennent le pouvoir, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

« - Crois moi ça n'empêchera pas qu'on leur enfonce un épieu dans le cœur... » Murmure tout bas Em à Kaithleen. La brunette hoche la tête de façon positive.

Nicolas lui en tout cas semble être le plus mécontent du succés des tributs du 2. Il éclatent de rire avant de crier tout haut :

« - R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E ! Sérieusement ? Mais c'était quoi ça ? Un numéro de danse ? Non mais vraiment ? Pourquoi leur accorder tant d'importance alors que leur truc c'était nul ! » Grogne t-il, comme pour appuyer ses propos, il lance sa hache en direction du tribut masculin du 2 qui baisse la tête de justesse pour l'éviter.

« - C'est à nous que tu parles espèce de crétin ? Tu vas tâter le goût de mes poing ! » Répond Baptiste en serrant les dents en prenant un aire profondément mauvais, le même aire qu'il aborde lorsqu'il est en plein combat ou totalement hors de lui. Son regard est noir et il n'a à présent qu'une seule envie c'est de tuer Nicolas. Il se précipite aussitôt sur lui et lui balance son poing dans le ventre mais il n'a pas le temps de faire autre chose que les entraîneurs se dirigent vers lui pour l'empêcher de frapper de nouveau. Ils sont obligés de se mettre à trois pour le retenir. Un pacificateur intervient lui aussi pour empêcher Nicolas de riposter après l'énorme coup qu'il s'est pris. Il s'en suit ensuite une avalanche d'insultes entre les deux tributs et elle ne cesse seulement que lorsque Nicolas est emmené à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui donne des soins pour le remettre totalement sur pied et même si il clame haut et fort qu'il n'a pas mal, c'est le protocole, les tributs n'ont pas le droit de s'endommager physiquement avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

Raphaël, le tribut masculin du 5, lui aussi jaloux de l'attention porté aux tributs du 2 poussa un soupire, il avait trouvé la réaction de Nicolas stupide, c'était le meilleure moyen de se faire tuer dés le début des jeux. Il fit craquer ses os avant de se diriger vers l'atelier de combat aux corps à corps, il percuta au passage le gamin du district 12.

« - Hé ! Mais fais attention ! » S'écria t-il avec violence en frottant son bras. Le jeune garçon du 2 releva ses grand yeux vers lui et effrayé et il prit alors la fuite en percutant au passage deux autres tributs, la fille du 5 Cécile, et le garçon du 6 Axel qui contrairement à Raphaël rit amusé de la situation.

A distance, Raphaël observe la réaction de Axel qui propose au jeune Yousra de s'entraîner avec lui au tir à l'arc. De toute évidence ce garçon a le cœur sur la main, il l'a vue plusieurs fois aider des personnes comme cette fille du district 6 : Leila Blam, ou il lui avait montrer comment allumer correctement un feu.

Il finit par arrêter ses observations et se décide enfin à combattre.

Du côté des tributs du district 4, ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle, et ils ne semblent pas vouloir se mêler aux autres tributs de carrières. Pourtant, ils maîtrise bien le harpon et sache aussi faire des filets à partir de presque rien ce qui est carrément un atout lorsqu'il faut construire des pièges.

Ren, le tribut du district 7 semble avoir conclu une alliance avec Justin, le jeune homme du district 9. Les deux sont plutôt beau, ce qui peut aussi être un atout notamment pour avoir des sponsors, ça peut parfaitement marcher! Car ces jolies dames du Capitoles sont parfois prête à tout pour sauver le beau visage d'un tribut qu'elle adore particulièrement. D'ailleurs Justin adresse pas mal de sourire charmeur aux autres tributs adolescente de la salle et parfois mêmes aux juges de la gente féminine.

On apprécie tout particulièrement sa chevelure châtain bouclé et épaisse.

Et puis il y a aussi ces tributs qui font bande à part. Parmi eux Lilou la petite blondinette du 3. Pour le moment elle semble surtout vouloir s'intéresser à l'escalade. Après tout cela peut s'avérer utile de se savoir grimper partout afin de se cacher des autres tributs en cas d'attaque. Si au début elle tombait facilement au bout d'un certain moment elle arrive à maîtriser la technique qui lui permet de ne plus tomber par terre.

Cécile la fille du 5, elle aussi fait bande à part, elle est occupés à identifier toute les sortes de poison qu'il est possible de trouver dans les différentes arènes. Non loin d'elle Leila la grande blonde du district 6 s'entraîne à faire des maquillages camouflages avec un des entraîneurs. Elle se débrouille pas trop mal. En même temps la jeune fille fait beaucoup de dessin chez elle alors forcément ça peut aider.

La dernière à faire bande à part est la fameuse Melanye, cette tribut qui avait éclaté en sanglot et refusé de venir sur l'estrade. Elle est toute seule dans son coin recroquevillé sur elle même, c'est seulement quand Axel ce fameux tribut du 6 qui a partagé son temps de la journée à aider les autres, va lui parler qu'elle se décide à bouger. Elle choisi comme Lilou de travailler l'escalade et c'est ainsi qu'elle se découvre un talent particulier pour escalader les filets, les lianes et même les arbres. De ce fait elle retrouva rapidement le sourire.

La première journée d'entraînement est achevé pour le plus grand bonheur de la plupart des tributs trop épuisé pour continuer à faire le moindre effort. Il se dirige tous vers les ascenseurs et bien évidement ils laissent la priorités aux carrières.

_Point de vue de Meghane tribut féminin du district 12 _:

Cette journée est enfin terminé ! Je suis totalement épuisé et je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche et surtout bien mérité ! Je me suis un peu entraîné au tir à l'arc et je crois que ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc mais pas contre je me débrouille pas trop mal avec un katana du moins c'est ce que m'a dit mon entraîneur. Je trouve l'arme légère et plutôt agréable à manier et je suis plutôt contente de savoir manier quelque chose au moins.

Yousra a aussi appri à maîtriser le tir à l'arc, grâce à ce tribut là … Alex ! C'était plutôt sympa de sa part de nous aider mais je me méfie quand même, j'ai beau venir du district 12, je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Une fois arrivée au dernier étage je me dirige vers le salon ou se trouve ses deux mentors Clémentine une femme d'environ 30 ans qui a gardé son charme d'avant, elle a les yeux gris et les cheveux blond des gens de la veine et elle a toujours un sourire bienveillant, contrairement à Haymitch notre autre mentor de 22 ans qui passe la plupart de son temps à dormir après s'être enfilé dix bouteilles d'alcool, elle ne bois pas. Je peux lui confier mes craintes, elle sait me conseiller.

« - Bonsoir ! » Dis-je d'un ton enjouée en arrivant.

« - Ferme là ... » Bougonne Haymitch d'un aire grognon.

Aussitôt il a le droit aux reproches qui arrivent par dizaine de la part de mon équipe de préparation, ça a parfois du bon le Capitole. Je sais qu'au fond ces personnes, mon stylistes, ma coiffeuse et mon maquilleurs ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais, ils ont juste été habitués à vivre comme ça, et puis ils sont assez attachant je trouve. Les véritables coupables ce sont les organisateurs des jeux et surtout le président Snow.

Yousra va se poser sur le canapé tandis que moi je me dirige vers Clémentine.

« - Ta journée s'est bien passé ? »

« - Assez oui. Mais les carrières de cette années sont des plus redoutables et pas seulement eux … Il y a aussi cette fille du district 7 et les garçons du district 3 et 10. Je pense qu'ils sont les plus a craindre... »

Clémentine mordille ses lèvres, elle semble réfléchir. Au bout d'un certain temps elle me regarde et me dis.

« - Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Quoi qu'il en soit ne fait pas d'alliance avec ceux qui te paraisse trop suspect, préfère ceux qui sont plus discret. Ce soir il diffuse l'entraînement de la journée, on le regardera et je te donnerai mon avis, maintenant va prendre une douche tu en a à mon avis bien besoin ! » Finit-elle par dire en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Je hoche la tête avant de disparaître pour aller prendre une douche.

_Point de vue de Nicolas tribut du district 10_ :

Bon dieu ce que j'en ai marre. Ça va faire deux heures que je suis enfermé dans cette fichue infirmerie, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre surtout que le bleu que j'avais au niveau du ventre à cause de ce bouffon de carrière a totalement disparu avec leurs médecines incroyable !

Peut-être qu'ils m'ont simplement oublié !Je pense pour cette hypothèse là parce que sinon … ça signifierai qu'on me prend pour un faible. Je pousse un énième soupire et je me tourne dans ce lit peu confortable. Qu'es ce que je donnerai pas pour enfoncer ma hache dans la crane de quelqu'un. Je sais que je suis instable, il faut que je me batte, que je bouge. C'est principalement pour ça que je me suis porté volontaire pour les 54th Hunger Games, parce que j'ai cette soif de pouvoir et de sang qui grandit en moi chaque jour. J'ai pas envie de terminer comme toute ma stupide famille ou ces crétins de mon district 10, je vaut tellement mieux que ça, je le sais.

_Point de vue externe _:

Ça y-est, tout les tributs sont enfin rentrés dans leurs appartements et pour la plupart, ils regardent la télévision afin de voir ce qui s'est dit aujourd'hui et pas de surprise lorsqu'on parle des favoris de cette années. Le district 2 est à l'honneur ! Mais pas seulement ! Le tribut du 10 Nicolas qui a provoqué une dispute fait aussi parler de lui. De toute évidence son fort caractère fait parler de lui et plaît aux sponsors. Ceasar prend aussi du temps pour parler de Alicia qui a fait mouche elle aussi à l'entraînement.

« - Alors là je dois dire que j'ai été E.P.A.T.E.E ! Cette agilité ! Cette jeunesse ! Waouh j'adore ça ! »

« - Je suis d'accord Ceasar ! Mais je dois dire que Alicia n'est pas la seule ! Regarder Andy ce garçon du district 3 ! Je trouve qu'il se débrouille franchement bien ! Il a toute ses chances dans l'arène ! »

« - Fort possible mais encore faudrait t-il qu'il arrive à battre notre chère Alicia ! »

« - Hum … Je crois Ceasar que vous avez trouver votre petite favorite de cette année ! »

« - Hahahaha ! Décidement Claudius on en peut rien vous cacher ! J'admet que cette année elle est mon grand coup de cœur avec les tribut du district 1 et 2 ! »

« - Oh Baptiste et Marine ! C'était incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vue ça ! On va visualiser la scène de nouveau ! » Claudius est totalement emballé, il se tourne vers l'écran et n'hésite pas à monter son enthousiasme.

« - Ils ont dut particulièrement travailler pour en arriver là ! Je pense que les sponsors vont eux aussi s'intéresser à eux ! »

« - Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus Ceasar ! Ceux du district 1 aussi sont plutôt doué ! Vous avez vue comment Kaithleen a réduit ces caisses en miettes ! Waouh ! »

Les commentaires des deux présentateurs se poursuivent ainsi pendant une heure encore puis de nouveau on rediffuse la journée d'aujourd'hui et leur arrivée de la veille et comme chaque année c'est la véritable folie.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Evaluations

_**Disclaimers **_: L'univers appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins, quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à ceux qui m'ont permi de les utiliser. Cette fanfic n'est pas une fanfic comme les autres car les héros ne sont autre que nous, un petit groupe de fan. Le personnage de Marine m'appartient cependant entièrement et l'histoire sera cependant écrit de ma seule plume. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ça sera principalement un point de vue externe et le point de vue narratif de Marine mais il arriverai que le point de vue narratif d'un personne fasse son apparition. Nous nous situons au moment des 54éme Hunger Games.

* * *

_Point de vue Leila, district 6 :_

Aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour d'entraînement mais pas vraiment un jour d'entraînement comme les autres puisqu'en réalité c'est les évaluations je suis à moitié soulagée et à moitié terrifiée. Soulagée parce que je commençais à en avoir marre de voir les tributs de carrière et les tributs du 3,7 et 10, respectivement Andy, Alicia et Nicolas faire leurs intéressants. Je crois que les pires de tous sont ceux du 2 et Nicolas. Les deux passent leur temps à effrayer les autres et le dernier à râler mais malheureusement ce râleur se débrouille bien et j'ai vue sur le tableau des points dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il gagnait des points de notoriété de jour en jour … Quand à moi je suis dans les derniers … Malheureusement mais en même temps je sais ni me battre, ni être mauvaise ni rien d'autre de tout cela. En faite en y réfléchissant un peu plus, j'ai pas à être malheureuse. J'ai aucune envie d'être une tueuse mais disons que je n'ai pas envie non plus de perdre la vie, je sais cependant que ça arrivera. Je ne fais pas le point contre tous les autres alors bon... Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que je me dépêche de trouver quoi présenter aux juges avant de passer devant eux, j'aurais l'aire bête si j'ai pas d'idée …

En attendant je me dépêche de sortir de mon lit pour aller prendre une douche et m'habiller avec les vêtements convenus pour aujourd' ensemble bleu foncé et des chaussures noirs. J'attache mes cheveux aux sommet de ma tête et je suis fin prête à aller aux évaluations. Alors que je m'apprête à partir, une voix m'interpelle :

« - Hey mais attend moi ! »

Je me retourne alors et je vois Axel, je l'avais complètement oublié celui là tant mes pensés étaient perturbés par les évaluations.

« - Pardon j'avais zappé. » Murmurai-je alors en baissant le regards.

« - T'inquiète. Tu ne mange rien ? »

Ses grands yeux noisettes me sonde et attende une réponse. Je dois bien avouer que mon compagnon de district est très beau, il l'a toujours été en faite. Nous sommes dans la même école et il est arrivé que parfois nous nous retrouvions dans le même cours. Mais nous nous étions jamais parlé avant de faire les Hunger Games. Faut dire aussi que Alex fait un peu parti de ces gens que tous le monde apprécie et avec qui on veux partager un repas, moi … et bien moi je suis plus solitaire et ça me convient très bien ainsi. Il n'empêche que Alex est un garçon bien et que j'espère de tout cœur qu'il remportera les Hunger Games si jamais je meurt avant lui.

« - Leila tes là ? »

« - Heu … Oui oui je suis là et non j'ai pas très faim ! »

« - Tu devrais quand même manger ! Il faut que tu sois en forme. Allez viens, mange au moins une pomme ! »

Je finis par me laisser convaincre et je le suis jusqu'à la table ou j'avale finalement des tartines beurré de confiture de fraise et deux oranges. Axel avait raison, je me sens beaucoup mieux ainsi.

_Point de vue Joanna district 4 _:

Me voilà en marche pour les évaluations. Après aujourd'hui, il ne restera plus que demain et les interview et ça sera les jeux. Je suis inquiète. Je sais que quoi qu'il se passe plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir Jean Ba... Une chose est certaine, je veux qu'il gagne et je veux que ça soit lui qui rentre alors quoi qu'il se passe, je ne rentrerai pas chez moi. Hier soir j'ai commencé une lettre pour lui d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas pu l'achever car j'ai éclaté en sanglot, j'ai beau être une carrière, j'ai beau savoir manier le harpon, envoyer balader les autres tributs qui viennent me voir... J'ai peur de la mort. C'est impossible de se dire que d'ici trois semaines je serais morte, je n'existerai plus. Je me suis aussi. Le chemin se fait silencieusement, je suppose que Jean Ba est aussi mentalement perturbé que moi. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre ce silence car aussi étrange soit-il, il m'apaise, dans ma tête, je me remémore les mots de ma lettre :

« Je pensais, que jamais rien ne changerais, que je serais petite tout ma vie et que je continuerais à sourire, que rien n'étais vraiment méchant, et que une fois la pluie passé, le soleil allée arriver, mais non, la vie n'est rien de plus qu'une épreuve. Il y a ces Hunger Games, ces jeux qui nous pourrisse indéfiniment la vie. Tu vois tu t'es porté volontaire pour moi, pour me sauver, je me suis imaginé ce que ça donnerai si tu mourrai...Tout à changerai et mon sourire petit à petit s'effacera. Une fois que la pluie arrivera, elle ne partira plus jamais, je finirai par me noyer dans un océan de tristesse et à boire là tasse à chaque tempête, perdre ma respiration petit à petit. Pour moi tu es comme une petite bouffé d'oxygène dans ce monde irrespirable, tu es un grand verre d'eau sucrée dans toute cette eau salé. Tu es celui avec qui tout à changer, avec qui tout es devenu beau, chaud. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te prouver quoi que ce soit en te disant ces mots là, mais je sais que je dois le faire, je sais que je dois te le dire. Je t'aime. »

Je ne lui ai pas encore donné. J'ai réalisé il y a que très peu de temps qu'entre moi et lui c'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié, je suis amoureuse de lui et bientôt je vais le perdre à jamais. Je ne sais absolument pas si il ressent les mêmes sentiments que moi. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas le faire souffrir mais je sais que c'est inévitable. Ma mort l'atteindra d'une façon ou d'une autre mais la sienne me tuerai.

_Point de vue Lilou district 3_ :

Cette nuit à été terrible pour moi … Vraiment … J'ai fait un cauchemar ou je me faisais tuer par le fou du district 10. Il avait sa hache et l'abattais encore en encore sur moi. J'avais beau hurler et le supplier, lui dire que de toute manière j'allais mourir, il n'y avais rien à faire. Nicolas me frappais toujours avec sa hache. Je crois que j'ai hurlé dans mon sommeil puisque c'est Andy qui m'a réveillé. J'ai failli hurler quand je l'ai vue, non pas qu'il faisait peur mais ça m'a juste surpris...Surtout depuis qu'il a été classé 6 éme sur 24 dans les tributs avec le plus de popularité, faut dire aussi qu'il se classe parmi les meilleurs alors qu'il ne fait pas parti des districts de carrière. Je crois même qu'il a conclu une alliance avec eux … Je l'ai vue parler aux tributs masculins du 1 et du 2.

Mais en attendant il est là, au dessus de moi, sa main sur mon épaule, un aire légèrement inquiet marque son visage.

« - Lilou c'était qu'un cauchemar, calme toi ... »

« - C'est pas qu'un cauchemar... » Murmurai-je alors d'une petite voix en baissant mon regard, ne pouvant soutenir le siens, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'imagine qu'il ne peux pas être gentil, c'est impossible... Illogique … Pourtant il a l'aire profondément sincère. Il me tapote doucement l'épaule, quelque part ça m'apaise mais j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre qui me dit que quelque chose cloche

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Lui dis-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

« - Pourquoi je fais quoi ? » Répond t-il une mine surprise.

« - Être gentil avec moi comme ça. »

« - Lilou, tes de mon district. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser comme ça … Pis entre nous quand tu cris dans ton sommeil... Tu cris très fort ! »

Je laisse échapper un rire d'entre mes lèvres et je lui accorde finalement un sourire. Après tout peut-être qu'il est réellement sincère, peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ces carrières. Je me relève doucement avec l'aide de mes coudes et je pousse un petit soupire.

« - Mais pourtant tes avec les carrières ... »

« - C'est pas le meilleur moyen de survivre ? » Un aire malicieux marque ses traits. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas bête, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Je lève mes yeux de nouveau vers lui, il me regarde d'un aire amusé puis il remonte la couette sur moi avant de poser un baiser sur mon front, un baiser qui je le précise n'a absolument rien d'amour plus un baiser … fraternel, voilà ! Fraternel !

« - Je te protégerai Lilou, on va pas vaincre le district 3 aussi facilement ! »

Je répond par un sourire et puis j'attends qu'il parte avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond jusqu'au lendemain au je devrais me présenter pour les évaluations.

_Point de vue Andy district 3 _:

Je ressort de la chambre de Lilou, elle a fait un cauchemar et j'ai été la voir pour la rassurer. Elle n'est pas méchante comme fille, bien au contraire. Et puis j'ai fais une promesse... Je lui ai fait à elle, Monia... Je dois la tenir. Je suis obligé. Je rentre dans ma chambre, je ferme les yeux et je me remémore nos derniers échanges.

« - Andy tu ne dois pas les laisser te transformer en monstre … Tu es aussi fort mais différent dans ton cœur... » Murmura la voix de Monia.

« - Je sais mon ange … Je te promet que ça n'arriveras pas... Je ferrais tous pour sauver la fille... »

« - Je serais à jamais auprés de toi ... Pour toujours... »

C'était il y seulement quelque jours, mais ça me paraît tellement lointain. Monia me manque, je lui ai fait une promesse et je dois la tenir. Et je ferais tout pour.

_Point de vue extérieur :_

Petit à petit les tributs arrivent dans une grande pièces grises ou ils patiente en attendant de passer pour leurs évaluations. Quand Meghane et Yousra arrivent, ils remarques que tous les tributs sont déjà là. Les district 1 et 2 sont assis en petit groupe avec celui du 3 et étrange ! Sa compagne ! La jeune Lilou se serait donc allié aux tributs de carrières ? De toute évidence. En tous cas ceux là n'ont absolument pas froid au yeux puisqu'ils n'hésitent pas à parler très fort et plaisanter comme si ils étaient seuls au monde.

« - T'as trouvé ton numéro à présenter devant les juges ? » Demande Marine à l'attention de Kaithleen la fille du 1. Celle ci hoche la tête positivement.

« - Ouais je pense que ça va en jeter un max ! Et toi ? »

« - A ton avis ? Je suis du 2, tous ce que je fais en jette un max ! » Fait-elle d'un aire amusé. Son rire et bientôt rejoint par celui de son compagnon de district. Ensemble ils font la pair c'est certain. Em a l'aire plutôt absent, on dirais même qu'il dors debout ou alors qu'il a l'aire simplement profondément ennuyé par ce que dise ses alliés.

Cécile, la tribut du 5, chantonne doucement en jouant sans cette avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux. Elle est en réalité mortifié de peur à l'idée qu'elle puisse se ridiculiser. Raphaël aborde comme toujours un aire sérieux, les bras croisés sur son torse. C'est certains que lui va présenter un numéro qui l'avantagera au niveau de sa force musculaire. Alicia la tribut du 7 est dans son coin, elle n'observe même pas les autres tributs et reste tranquille, les genoux replié contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille présente de très gros avantage, elle fait parti des favoris de cette année, ce qui lui garantira des sponsors si jamais elle survit au bain de sang mais connaissant la jeune fille c'est quasi sûre cela dit on ne peut être sûre de rien. Nicolas le tribut du 10 s'amuse à observer sans gêne et avec mépris les autres tributs qui l'entoure, il s'est cependant calmé par rapport au début car ses mentors lui on fait quelques reproches et mieux vaut pour lui qu'il se calme donc car un accident pourrait bien vite arriver... Cela dit le jeune homme est loin de se laisser totalement faire et il n'hésite pas à balancer ses quatre vérités lorsque l'occasion se présente mais aujourd'hui il est assez calme. A côté de lui Sarah a les yeux clos,la tête appuyé sur le mur, elle a l'aire endormi pourtant elle est tout sauf endormi ! Elle a préparé un numéro qui sera sûre de lui faire rapporter des points auprès des juges. Quand aux autres tributs, ils sont tous très calmes, malgré leurs mines angoissés.

« -Em, disctrict 1. » Appel soudainement une voix métallique.

Le jeune blond du district1 se lève en souriant et se dirige sans attendre vers les pacificateurs qui se presse déjà pour l'encadrer jusqu'à la salle d'évaluation.

Au fur et à mesure que les tributs sont appelés, la salle se vide petit à petit et la pression s'allège. Surtout lorsque les carrières sont partis enfin … Il reste quand même Nicolas et lui est tout-aussi effrayant que les carrières eux même. D'ailleurs, vers la fin ce dernier commence à s'impatienter et le fait savoir aux autres et qu'ils le veuillent … Ou non.

« - J'en ai marre... On aurait put faire autre chose ! »Grogne t-il en poussant un long soupire.

Alicia se retourne alors vers lui et lui lance un regard méprisant.

« - Moi j'en ai surtout marre de t'entendre te plaindre à longueur de journée ! Alors ferme là ! » Lâcha t-elle d'une voix froide. Nicolas entrouve alors la bouche un peu surpris et alors qu'il s'apprête à lui répondre, la voix métallique intervient de nouveau pour appeler Alicia cette fois ci. Mais le tribut du 10 ne veux pas en rester là. Il a bien trop d'estime pour ça !

« - Fait la maligne district 7 mais sache que dans l'arène tu serras la première que je tuerai ! »

La brunette ne prend même pas le temps de lui répondre et elle s'occupe de tracer sa route pour passer son évaluation.

« - Quelle petite idiote ... » Continue de grogner Nicolas. Il se renfrogne encore plus et tente de faire passer le temps en balançant ses jambes d'un côté à l'autre. Les deux tributs du 8 Maxime et Alexya se jetèrent un coup d'œil en même temps pour se montrer comme l'un et l'autre était agacé.

[…] _Du côté des évaluations..._

Em a donc été le premier à passer, le jeune homme à décider de montrer au juges à quelle point il magnait bien l'épée. Kaithleen qui est passé ensuite, les a époustoufler en faisant des siennes avec une énorme massue, elle était peut-être petite et filiforme mais sa force était incroyable ! Sans surprise, les tributs du 2 eux aussi épatèrent les juges. Baptiste lança plusieurs épieu qui traverserent à chaque fois complètement la cible et toujours en plein dans le centre, quand à Marine, la brunette s'amusa à jouer avec ses petits shurikens dont elle avait déjà fait une démonstration la veille mais cette fois ci c'était encore plus incroyable et une toute petite touche de folie était présente en elle ce qui avait donné encore plus de passion à sa démonstration pour les juges.

Andy transperça plusieurs mannequins en l'espace de quelques secondes avant de lancer son arme en plein milieu d'une cible au hasard. Lilou, sa coéquipière montra aux juges comment elle savait parfaitement escalader son environnement et en 5 petites minutes, la blondinette se retrouva accroché au filet sur le plafond, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. D'ailleurs Lilou n'est pas la seule à avoir eut l'idée d'escalader puisque Melanye la fille du 9 escalada elle aussi un arbre de synthèse mis à disposition des tributs tandis que Justin, lui tenta de faire une démonstration avec un arc ce qui rata malheureusement pour lui … Pour le district 4, alors que Jean Ba avait fait une démonstration particulièrement intéressante ou il maniait le harpon comme personne, Joanna elle s'était contenté de prendre une corde et d'y faire plusieurs nœuds assez complexes.

Pour le district 5, comme prévue, Raphaël fit une démonstration de sa force en balacant des énormes boules de fer de 50 kilos de l'autre côtés de la salle puis il arracha la tête et tous les autres membres d'un mannequin à main nu avant d'adresser un signe respectueux aux juges. Sa coéquipière elle, Cécile, montra qu'elle était capable de reconnaître tous les poisons qui avait été mis au point par le Capitole depuis ces cinquante quatrième dernière années. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça pour la jeune brune de retenir tout ça étant donné qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être la meilleur à l'école dans son district et que le soir elle passait le plus claire de son temps à apprendre donc à force, les méthodes, elle les avait. Leila, la fille du 6 allume seulement un feu tandis que Axel, le fameux Axel qui fait déjà chavirer des cœurs lui tente de montrer comment se défendre avec une épée. Les juges semblent quelques peu endormi et c'est finalement la fougueuse Alicia qui va les réveiller lorsque celle ci fait une démonstration avec un katana, un katana qu'elle n'avait pourtant touché qu'une seule fois au cours du deuxième jour d'entraînement. Ils en ont le souffle coupé. A la fin Alicia repose l'arme et s'en va, sans un mot, sans un sourire. La démonstration de Ren avec un hache ne semble pas du tout convaincre nos chers juges qui n'y prêtent même pas attention. Le prochain à passer est Maxime du district 8. Il propose plusieurs technique de défenses lors d'un combat au corps à corps ce qui a intrigua pas mal l'attention des juges. Alexya voulu monter des techniques de camouflage mais ce fut un fiasco des plus total, la blonde se tromba dans les couleur et au lieu que son œuvre ressemble à quelque chose de naturelle, celle ci se transforma en une espèce de bouillis informe. Un des juges rendit même son déjeuner … Le passage du district 10 devant les juges fut particulièrement remarquable ! Nicolas comme toujours balança sa hache dans tous les sens en poussant des grognements comme un animal ( Le public adorait ça ! ) et Sara … Alors Sara... Ce fut la révélation. Les juges était déjà repartis pour dormir lorsqu'elle attrapa un sabre et qu'elle trancha toutes les têtes de tous les mannequins de la salle. Les juges en étaient carrément sans voix. La petite Sara toute discrète était finalement des plus doué ! Du coup lorsque les deux tributs du 11 passèrent, ils étaient encore dans un état « d'émerveillement ». Luc proposa aux juges une petite démo du talent qu'il avait de courir en se mettant à courir partout dans la salle, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité général et quand à la petite Elsa, elle, construit un jolie hamacs. Les juge se ne prirent même pas la peine de regarder le numéro du district 12, un numéro qui fut considéré comme « sans intérêt ».

Voilà, les évaluations étaient enfin achevé et ce soir, les tributs allaient pouvoir découvrir enfin la note qu'ils ont eut.

La plupart son plutôt angoissés, ils grainent de recevoir une note inférieur à la moyenne. Donc l'ambiance n'est pas des plus jovial...

Cécile n'a pas bougé du canapé en cuir depuis qu'elle est rentré, elle fixe la télévisions qui repasse en boucle les événements des jours passés, elle est tellement effrayé à l'idée qu'un score nul apparaissent à l'écran. Maxime et Alexya se sont rassemblés prés de la fenêtre pour parler de leur tactiques pendant le jeu.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrais prendre avec nous la fille du 11 ? » Demanda la blonde en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

« - Ouais je le pense... T'as vraiment envie de laisser les carrières la tuer façon … carrière ? Imagine si elle tombe entre les mains de Nicolas. Il est pas net ce gars... Je sens qu'il va dérailler avant la fin des jeux … Pis même Alicia. Elle est déterminé et n'aura aucune pitié pour elle. » Répond aussitôt Maxime.

« - Je sais mais on est tous dans le même cas... Pourquoi elle particulièrement ? »

« - Elle me fait penser à ma sœur... C'est idiot je le sais mais voilà je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« - Tu as une sœur ... » Alexya fronce ses sourcils mais lorsqu'elle voit l'expression de visage de son compagnon de district elle comprend aussitôt … Mais c'est trop tard.

« - J'avais ... » Rectifie donc le jeune homme en regardant pas la fenê silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par Maxyme.

« - Elle s'appelait Eliria... »

« - La Eliria d'il y a deux ans ? »

« -Exacte. Elle a été tiré au sort alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Elle s'en sortais plutôt pas mal je me souviens … Elle avait même obtenu un 9 au évaluation mais après … ça s'est gâté. Elle n'est pas morte au bain de sang, mais après... Elle a été trouvé par les tributs de carrière et ils l'ont torturé psychologiquement avant de la tuer à la hache... » Dans la voix du tribut se détache un accent douloureux. Alexya grimace et glisse sa main dans son dos.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée... On empêchera les carrières de tuer Elsa et on se vengera par la même occasion c'est promis. »

_Point de vue Baptiste district 2_ :

« - On a dit qu'on voulais des macaron à la fraise ! Pas à la framboise ! » Cris Marine en balançant par terre le plateau que vienne de nous apporter un des muets qui sont mis à notre disposition. J'éclate de rire avant de renchérir :

« - Te casse pas la tête M ! Ils sont véritablement stupide ! Je me demande si c'est pas le cerveau qu'on leur a enlevé au lieu de la langue ! »

Ma petite moquerie entraîne l'hilarité de ma meilleure amie qui vient ensuite me rejoindre sur mon lit ou je me prélasse tranquillement. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi avant de claquer des mains.

« - Allez ! Allez ! On se bouge ! Nous voulons des macarons à la fraise ! Vous êtes muets pas sourds alors exécuter ! » Dit-elle en les regardant avec cruauté. Comme pour appuyé ses propos je sors de ma poche un couteau qui viens du service de table de ce matin et je le lance tout prés de la tête de la muette à qui on parle, même pas un centimètre d'écart entre son oreille et mon petit couteau. La pauvre chose sort aussitôt de ma chambre.

« - Waouh ! T'as réussis à piquer un couteau sérieusement ? Et ça sans que Daisie pète un câble ! » dit Marine en m'observant d'un aire amusé depuis ses yeux claires.

« - Et ouais ! Suffit d'être discret ! » Je prend un aire supérieur avant de lui lancer un coussin du la figure qu'elle me relance aussitôt.

« - Mouais ! T'as dut profiter du fait qu'elle était plongé dans une profonde conversation pour le prendre surtout ! »

« - Mh … Je dirais pas ça exactement... »

Elle éclate de nouveau de rire et lève ses yeux aux ciel.

« - Mon dieu … Tes pires que moi. »

« - ça se vaut ! » Je répond alors en me relevant. Elle me suis du regard et en profite pour s'étaler complètement.

« -Hé je te rappel que c'est mon territoire ici ! » Dis-je amusé. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me montre ainsi :jovial, gentil et aimant. Nous nous connaissons depuis tout petit et elle est ma meilleure amie. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'elle est ici avec moi. Nous pouvons faire ce que nous savons le mieux : Effrayer les autres et leur montrer à quelle point nous leur somme supérieur. Y compris pour nos alliés. Rien ni personne ne peut nous vaincre c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Je décide mettre un autre chemise pour ce soir et je me regarde au passage dans le miroir. Je renvoi l'image d'un jeune homme de 15 ans, aux cheveux bruns, au teint pâle et à l'aire plutôt mauvais. Ça me plaît c'est comme ça que je suis. Cruelle et sanguinaire. En moi j'ai toujours eut cette violence et cette profonde méchanceté à l'égard des autres. Déjà à trois ans je faisais cramer des fourmis au soleil avec une loupe pendant que Marine riait. J'adorais ça et aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir de nouveau faire ce que je sais faire de mieux : Faire souffrir les autres. Plus qu'un jour et deux nuit à attendre et enfin ça sera les Hunger Games. Enfin je pourrais enfoncer mes épieux dans ses cœurs. Dans couteaux dans des crâne et là... Je serais au top niveau de ma forme et de ma bonne humeur. Plutôt flippant ce petit portrait de moi ? Je l'accorde mais je suis comme ça et pas autrement.

« - BAPTISTE MARIIIIINE ! VITE LES NOOOTES ! » Cris Daisie depuis le salon. Mh je me réjoui, c'est le moment de découvrir à quelle point nous sommes encore plus que doué.

_Point de vue extérieur _:

C'est le moment pour tous de découvrir les notes. Dans le district 1, Kaithleen est assise, les genoux remonté contre elle et elle regarde l'écran sans plus grand intérêt tandis que Em lui trépigne d'impatience. César commence alors et prend la parole. Il raconte pendant 5 bonnes minutes le déroulement de la journée d'aujourd'hui puis il passe enfin aux notes …

« - District 1 Em avec un score de 9... District 1 Kaithleen avec un score de 9. »

Em est satisfait, il pousse un cri de joie tandis que Kaithleen reste de marbre.

Au district 2, les tributs sont tout excités à l'idée de découvrir leurs scores et ils ne sont pas deçu puisqu'ils obtiennent chacun un 10. Dans le 3 on est plutôt stressé, mais une bonne surprise les attend puisque Lilou obtient un 8 et Andy un 10 ce qui est excellent ! Dans le 4 Joanna obtient un 6 et Jb un 8. Les deux tributs du district 5 obtiennent tous les deux un 8 vivement applaudis par leur équipe de préparation, Cécile est vraiment soulagé ! La jeune fille pensait vraiment s'être ramassé. Pour le district 6, Leila obtient un 4 et Axel un 7. Dans le district 7 Alicia reçoit un jolie 9, sans vraiment de surprise lorsqu'on a vue ce qu'elle fait à l'entraînement et Ren lui obtient un 8. Au district 8, Maxime et Alexya reçoivent réciproquement 9 et 2, c'est un coup dure pour la bonde mais sans trop de surprise car après tout … Elle a faire vomir l'un des juges. Au district 9, les tributs Melanye et Justin obtiennent 7 et 4. Passons maintenant au district 10, Nicolas est satisfait de voir qu'il a obtenu un 10 mais lorsqu'il voit la note de Sara, il manque de tomber de haut, la jeune fille a obtenu un 10 ! Il n'est pas le seul à être surpris d'ailleurs, tous le monde l'est et Claudius n'hésite pas à en faire une remarque. La petite Elsa du district 11 obtient la note de 6 pour son hamac tandis que Luc lui a un 5. Pour finir les tributs du district 12 obtiennent tous les deux un 5.

Par rapport aux années précédentes les tributs se sont pas trop mal débrouillés et cela promet des Hunger Games … mythique.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Dernier jour

_**Disclaimers **_: L'univers appartient entièrement à Suzanne Collins, quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à ceux qui m'ont permi de les utiliser. Cette fanfic n'est pas une fanfic comme les autres car les héros ne sont autre que nous, un petit groupe de fan. Le personnage de Marine m'appartient cependant entièrement et l'histoire sera cependant écrit de ma seule plume. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ça sera principalement un point de vue externe et le point de vue narratif de Marine mais il arriverai que le point de vue narratif d'un personne fasse son apparition. Nous nous situons au moment des 54éme Hunger Games.

Désolée le chapitre à mis du temps à venir mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ni la motivation ni même l'inspi, c'est finalement venu quand j'ai fais un rêve. Bref je vais pas plus longtemps m'étaler !

* * *

_Point de vue externe. _

Les résultats étaient enfin tombés. Pour la plupart c'était une réussite mais pour d'autres un échec. Leila a par exemple bien du mal à se remettre de son quatre. Quatre. Comment es ce que c'est possible d'avoir une note aussi nul ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas une note exceptionnel mais quatre ! Quand même ! Axel avait lui un 7 lui ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait gagner. Elle n'avait pas de talent particulier et sa note était censé attirer un maximum de sponsors or là … ça tomber plutôt à plat. La jeune fille n'attendit pas de voir le reste des notes des tributs et elle partis directement dans sa chambre ou elle se jeta sur son lit pour évacuer toutes ses larmes, des larmes qu'elle avait bien trop retenu mais là elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était trop pour elle. Trop qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle se glissa en boule dans son lit avant de remonter les draps au dessus d'elle et de continuer de pleurer silencieusement. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la jeune fille s'était endormi. Dans le salon de l'étage du district 6, mentor et équipe de préparation s'inquiétait de l'état de la jeune fille.

« - Elle ne va pas survivre ... » Commença Porcita la jeune coiffeuse en abordant une triste mine.

Le mentor du 6 haussa alors ses épaules. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il était évident que la jeune Leila allait mourir mais ça ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. De plus Axel son compagnon de district était juste à côté et il fallait à tout pris éviter de le démoraliser lui aussi. Et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune adolescent.

« - Bon bref ! Je pense que Axel à le droit à toute nos félicitation ! Un 7 quand même ! Les sponsors vont se l'arracher ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui se voulait enthousiaste.

La jeune brun du 6éme district répondit par un simple sourire et hocha sa tête. Ses pensés étaient ailleurs. Il était tellement angoissé. Il avait vue Leila courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. Les Hunger Games arrivait et dans moins de deux jours il serait dans l'arène. Il ne verrait plus jamais Leila quoi qu'il se passe.

« -Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil... » Dit-il alors en se levant un peu tremblant.

« - Va, va demain sera une grosse journée. » Répondit Irma la styliste de Axel avec un sourire.

_Point de vue Maxime district 8 _

Waouh ! Un neuf je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Je dois avouer que je suis assez content de moi mais … De l'autre côté je me sens effroyablement mal. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est simple... Alexya à elle obtenu un 2. Elle fait comme si tous allait bien mais je sais qu'au fond ça ne va pas du tout. Cette fille je la connais surtout grâce au Hunger Games, elle est dans la même école que moi mais en temps normal nous ne nous parlons jamais. Etrange non ? On a conclu une alliance alors qu'au fond on ne se connaît même pas. Mais ces 3 derniers jours, j'ai appris à la connaître un peu et à l'apprécier. C'est une fille bien. Elle est gentille et pas du tout comme ces autres tributs. J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle gagne mais d'un autre côté … Si elle gagne c'est que je meurt et j'ai pas terriblement envie que ça arrive. Comme on dit, il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant et je voudrais que ça soit moi même si j'en éprouve un pinçon de culpabilité par rapport à elle.

_Point de vue externe _

Le tribut du district 10 : Nicolas est quand à lui … un peu déboussolée, il a dut mal à croire que Sara sa compagne de district a put obtenir un 10 ! Elle n'avait jusque là montré aucune capacité. Elle était donc rapidement devenu aux yeux du jeune homme une véritable ennemi. Aux yeux des autres ça pouvait paraître surprenant qu'il la considère vraiment comme une ennemi, car tous deux venaient quand même du district 10 alors de là à ce qu'il la déteste et qu'il espère la voir mourir ! C'était un peu excessif. Mais Nicolas était loin d'être un adolescent comme les autres.

D'abord il répugnait de savoir qu'il venait d'un district aussi minable que le district 10. Dans sa tête il avait toujours été un tribut de carrière, un tribut du 1, du 2 mais pas du 10. Il espérait d'ailleurs gagner ces jeux pour pouvoir aller vivre au Capitole dans les années qui suivent. Le district 10 … Quoi de plus pitoyable ? Même sa tenue au défilé était ridicule ! Ce n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à tuer lorsqu'il serait dans l'arène. A vrai dire … Nicolas n'avait pas toujours été aussi mauvais, cruel et sanguinaire. Il n'était pas né ainsi, il l'était devenu. Enfant, il se faisait battre par son père, toujours rabaissé plus bas que terre, de là s'était forgé son caractère. Il avait hâte de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son cher paternelle, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était aussi porté volontaire. Pour prouver qu'il était bien plus fort que ça, pour prendre sa revanche et gagner.

Il avait rapidement quitté le salon pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain. Il avait bien envie d'une bonne douche bien chaude, ce qu'il s'accorda durant trente longue minutes. Il attrapa une serviette dans laquelle il s'enroula avant de s'observer un moment devant un miroir, il n'était pas aussi musclé que les tributs du 1 et du 2 mais il n'était pas non plus ramollis. Il pivota légèrement et observa en grimaçant les cicatrices sur son dos, vestige de la souffrance qu'il avait enduré avec son père. Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis qu'il serrait les poings « Il le payera. » se dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sara quand à elle, restait tranquillement assise dans le canapé sous les regards interloqués de son équipe de préparation et de son mentor Antonio. Tous était surpris de la performance de la jeune fille à la chevelure de feu.

« - Et bien Sara ! Bravo ! » Dit Riah la styliste de la jeune adolescente. La demoiselle en question releva à peine la tête, depuis son arrivée au Capitole, elle n'avait quasi pas décroché un mot. Elle avait apprécié voir Nicolas partir furieux après avoir vue les résultats, elle représentait une menace et elle le savait. Elle se plaisait aussi à imaginer la réaction des autres tributs notamment les tributs de carrières, à tous les coups ceux ci tenterait une alliance ou bien … Ils la tueraient rapidement. Mh … Voila une optique pas très réjouissante. Bon il fallait qu'elle aille se coucher, sinon elle allait encore s'angoisser pour rien. Sans un mot elle se leva pour se diriger vers ses appartements mais une main la retint, celle de Antonio.

Le mentor était âgé d'un peu plus de vingt ans, il avait gagné les Hunger Games quelques années plus tôt alors qu'il était encore très jeune.

« - Il faut qu'on parle Sara ! » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune fille mordilla ses lèvres, en prenant un aire faussement timide avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

« - Heu … Pou...pourquoi ? »

Le mentor poussa un soupire comme excédé, il avait vue claire dans le petit jeu de la tribut. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil a l'équipe de préparation encore en train de fêter les notes de leurs tributs. Il se releva alors en tirant la jeune fille avec lui pour l'emmener dans une pièce à part, pièce que Sara n'avait jamais vue. Le gagnant passa sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un léger soupire avant de tirer une chaise et se faire s'y asseoir Sara.

« - J'ai compris ton petit jeu. C'est pas mal imaginé je dois dire ! » Fit-il en regardant la jeune tribut droit dans les yeux.

« - Pa...Pardon ? » La rouquine fit mine de jeter des regards inquiets dans la salle, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'exaspérer Antonio, il avait compris pas la peine qu'elle continue !

« - Sara ! Arrête ça j'ai tout compris je te dit ! Et pour tout avouer je dois dire que c'est plutôt pas mal comme tactique... Et je ne t'ai pas pris à part pour te râler dessus. »

La méfiance de Sara sembla descendre d'un cran, elle se décida alors à se montrer sous son vrai jour.

« - Super... Et qu'es ce que vous me voulez alors ? » Demanda t-elle sur un ton bien plus sûre que celui qu'elle avait employé ces derniers jours. Son regard était plus dure, plus froid, à cet instant ou voyait à quel point elle était une battante et qu'elle était prête à tout pour gagner.

« - Et bien … On peut dire que t'as vraiment bien cacher ton jeu ! »

« - Vous vouliez juste me dire ça ? » L'adolescente regarda son mentor avec un légère grimace.

« - Oh oh oh … On se calme tigresse ! » Répondit Antonio ses mains en arrière. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant qu'il ne poursuive :

« - Bon alors... Pour le moment tu sembles vraiment bien partis, vraiment ! Je pense que les juges on captés que tu faisais partis des personnes à suivre, mais … il faut faire en sorte que tu n'attires pas toute suite l'attention sur toi ! Tu n'as pas envie que les carrières te tombe dessus dés le début … Mh ? »

« - Sauf si ils me veulent avec eux ! » Répliqua aussitôt Sara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Antonio laissa échapper un rire de sa gorge ce qui ne plut absolument pas à la jeune tribut en vue de son expression facial.

« - Sara. Les carrières ne font quasi jamais d'alliance avec les tributs qui ne font pas partit des district 1,2 et 4 encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit des districts périphérique comme toi et quand bien même il y aurait eut une alliance, ça se serrait fait dés le début ou alors ils en auraient parlé à leurs mentors pour que ces derniers me fassent parvenir l'idée d'une alliance avec toi or … Ce n'est pas le cas donc … » Il plissa ses lèvres avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui semblait un peu déstabilisé, ce qui ne dura que quelque seconde puisqu'elle se repris très rapidement.

« - Qu'importe, j'y arriverais de toute manière. »

« - ça ne fais aucun doute. »

Sara haussa légèrement son sourcils gauche. Il avait autant confiance en elle que ça ? Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma, elle allait d'abord écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

«- Il reste encore une journée, demain, ou se déroula la fameuse interview avec Ceasar, il faudra que tu fasses très attention, continue de jouer ton rôle... Il ne faut pas que les carrières te capte ! Mais n'en fait pas trop non plus sinon ils comprendrons que quelque chose cloche … Ceasar va te poser des questions sur cette fameuse évaluation que tu as réussi haut la main ! Il va falloir que tu t'entraîne pour lui donner des explications plausible qui ne ferons pas de toi une nouvelle cible pour les carrières... »

« - C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il va biens se douter que j'ai pas eut ce 10 en claquant les doigts ! »

« - Et bien justement, c'est pour ça qu'on a toute la journée de demain pour réfléchir ! Alors cesse de t'inquiéter, à ce jour la personne la plus en danger c'est Nicolas et non toi. »

« - Faut dire … Il hésitera pas à me tuer. »

« - Je sais... » Finit par répondre Antonio après quelque minutes de silence.

_Le lendemain ( Toujours en point de vue externe )._

Lilou était des plus angoissé, la jeune fille avait beau avoir obtenu un 8 lors des évaluations, son angoisse n'avait cessé de croître. Les Hunger approchait à grand pas et elle sentait que sa mort aussi. Comment allait-elle survivre ? Les carrières ne montrerait aucune pitié avec elle, ils ne se gêneraient absolument pas pour l'abattre et n'hésiterai pas à la faire souffrir, d'autant plus que les seules armes à leur disposition c'était des haches, des couteaux, des shurikens, des lances … bref aucune arme qui permette une mort sans douleur, il y aurait forcément une souffrance à un moment ou un autre.

L'adolescente avait mit du temps à sortir de son lit, c'était l'avant dernière fois qu'elle pouvait se permettre un peu de confort, sortir de ce lit signifiait qu'elle acceptait de vivre son dernier jour, hors ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé être chez elle à l'école avec ses amis au lieu d'être ici. Lorsqu'elle y repensait, une petite boule se formait dans son ventre. Personne ne l'avait aidé, personne n'avait accepté de prendre sa place. Ils l'avaient tous laissé tomber. Désormais … Elle n'avait plus personne, non … plus personne. Enfin … Il y avait Andy... Mais à quoi bon nouer des liens affectifs avec lui sachant qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul gagnant, même si elle avait apprécié qu'il vienne lui parler et qu'il lui promette de la protéger, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop s'attacher à lui car si il venait à mourir elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Lilou était le genre de fille bien trop sensible pour participer aux Hunger Games. Elle n'était pas équipé émotionnellement pour et même si elle réussissait à les remporter, elle en garderait un profond traumatisme.

Cécile, la tribut du district 5, était quand à elle déjà à table, en train de parler tactique avec son mentors. La note qu'elle avait obtenu lors des évaluations l'avait rassuré et lui avait surtout redonné confiance en elle. Elle se sentait désormais prête à affronter les Hunger Games ! Du moins c'était ce qu'elle tentait de se faire croire à elle même, mais une chose était certaine c'était qu'elle refusait d'envisager l'optique ou elle mourrait. Elle était intelligente et elle savait se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'aurait qu'à se cacher durant tous le long des jeux et attendre que les tributs s'entre-tue ensuite, elle tendrait un piège au dernier des tributs et l'empoissonnant ou en le prenant par surprise. Voila c'était aussi simple que ça !

« - On répète ! Alors au moment du bain de sang qu'es ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je m'enfuie le plus loin possible de la corne d'abondance afin d'être rapidement hors vue des tributs. »

« - Très bien et ensuite ? »

« - Je profite du fait qu'ils soient encore en train de se battre pour me trouver de l'eau et un peu de nourriture avant de trouver une cachette, si je trouve un arbre il faut que je monte le plus haut possible, si c'est une grotte, je dois masqué l'entrée et il faut que j'évite les buisson ou à même le sol à moins d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un à qui je fais confiance et …. »

Raphaël l'autre tribut du district 5 venait d'arriver, la conversation s'était interrompus. Le mentor observa le jeune tribut qui venait de faire son entrée comme rien n'était.

« - Bah vous gêner pas pour moi ! » Fit ce dernier en attrapant une pomme qu'il croqua à pleine dent tout en les regardants. Cécile semblait gêné, la brune jeta un coup d'oeil à son mentor qui compris rapidement ce qui dérangeait la jeune fille, il tourna donc la tête vers Raphael.

« - Ecoute... Je viendrais te voir tout-à l'heure, tu peux nous laisser seuls Cécile et moi s'il te plait ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Raphael ne répondit pas. Il croqua un nouveau morceau de sa pomme avant de se relever brutalement en jetant un regard pleins de dégoût à Cécile et Grover.

« - Ouais tous ce que vous voulez c'est que Cécile gagne ! Rien à foutre que je puisse moi crever ! Ben non ! Qui viendrait à me regretter ? » S'enerva le tribut en se dirigeant droit vers ses appartements. Cécile et Grover étaient sous le choc, c'était la première fois que Raphaël s'enervait de la sorte, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme. La vérité c'était que l'adolescent était effrayé par les jeux, comme tous d'ailleurs, mais chez lui l'angoisse se matérialisait sous la forme de la colère et il était très … très en colère.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Les tributs demeuraient cependant des plus angoissés, après tous, ils vivaient leur dernière journée en temps qu'être humain, demain ils ne seraient plus que des animaux lâchés dans une arène pour s'entre-tuer. Joanna avait tout fait pour passer le plus de temps avec Jean Baptiste, son Jb, son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé lui donner cette fameuse lettre ou elle se livrait à lui complètement mais comment lui en vouloir ? Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il ne souffre pas pourtant elle se refusait à partir sans lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, ce soir … Elle lui avouerai tout ! Baptiste et Marine, les deux tributs presque jumeaux du deux, passèrent eux aussi la journée ensemble partageant leur temps entre élaborer des tactiques pour quand ils serons dans l'arène et profiter de leur dernière journée avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir percuté qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul gagnant et qu'il faudrait forcément que l'un ou l'autre meurt. Leur fierté et leur arrogance leur voilaient les yeux. Mélanie passa le reste de sa journée à pleurer et s'apitoyant sur son sort, personne ne réussit à la faire sortir de sa chambre dans laquelle elle s'était enfermé. Quand à Alicia, elle aussi avait élaboré des plans pour survivre au mieux dans l'arène. L'heure de l'interview approchait à grand pas. La plupart ont le cœur qui explose, c'est tellement d'angoisse !

Deux heure avant le défilé environ, tous les tributs sont amenés à suivre leurs équipes de présentation pour qu'ils aillent faire leur mise en beauté. Certains doivent de nouveau se faire épiler et raser, on dois être parfait ! De plus avons nous déjà vue un garçon dans les Hunger Games avec la moindre barbichette ou barbe de 3 jours ? Jamais, le Capitole s'y engage formellement pour que ces jeunes hommes gardent une tête présentable. C'est comique quand on y pense puisque avoir un jolie visage bien net et sans poil n'aidera pas à ne pas se faire tuer.

« - Es ce vraiment utile ? » Grogne Marine alors que sa coiffeuse est penchée au dessus de sa tête avec une pince à épiler tandis que son maquilleur lui étale des bandes de cire sur ses jambes pourtant net.

« - Il faut que tu sois parfaite de chez parfaite ! » Dit Andros son styliste qui entre dans la pièce. La brune pousse un soupire, elle trouve ça tellement stupide. Elle est une carrière ! Alors de toute manière elle plaît déjà au public ! Enfin … De toute manière elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. C'est donc au bout de deux heures de travail acharnés qu'elle peut enfin ressortir pour aller retrouver les autres tributs. Avant elle prend le temps de s'observer dans le miroir. Le résultat est satisfaisant finalement, le miroir renvoi l'image d'une jeune fille de 15 ans, plutôt grande dont la longue robe bleu épouse parfaitement sa silhouette.. Un maquillage léger lui a permit de la mettre en valeur. Pour la coiffure, les styliste ont choisi de noués ses longs cheveux bruns dans un chignon complexe. Lorsqu'elle s'estime satisfaite, elle sort enfin et retrouve son meilleur ami qui se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil, ce dernier est habillé d'un costume noir très classe et d'une chemise rouge en sois. Ça lui va très bien et la tenue met en valeur ses yeux bleue. Les tributs de carrières mettent la barre très haut sur tous les points, sur la force physique comme sur la beauté.

«- Tu vas faire craquer tous le Capitole ! » Dis t-elle à l'intention du brun. Celui ci sourit légèrement, il est bien évidemment conscient du charme qu'il dégage, il n'est pas stupide.

« - Tu peut parler pour toi ! » Répond le jeune homme à son amie, la seule avec qui il était capable de se montrer à la fois humains et sincère.

Dans les coulisses, plusieurs garçons jetaient des coups d'oeils discrets à Kaithleen, la tribut féminine du 1. Elle était particulièrement jolie avec sa longue robe rose en sois incrusté de diamant. Ses cheveux avait était noués dans une magnifique natte qui descendait dans le creux de son dos. Les regards que lui attribuaient les autres tributs ne semblaient guère l'intéressé. Elle était là debout, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, hautaine à attendre que ça se passe. Les tributs arrivèrent petit à petit donc ceux du 2, qui firent aussi parler d'eux encore une fois ! Quand Sara arriva, les carrièrres qui avaient entamé une petite discutions à propos des résultats d'hier, se retournèrent sur elle, elle les avaient beaucoup surpris et ils commençaient à s'en méfier. La jeune fille sentit que ça allait mal pour elle ! Elle baissa alors son regard et alla se ranger à la place qui lui était attribué à Nicolas. Ce soir elle était particulièrement jolie, elle portait une robe plutôt courte dans les tons beige au tissus un peu plume en bataille/froufrou, Ses cheveux avaient était légèrement coupés et lissé, elle portait aussi des chaussures à talons particulièrement jolies ! Nicolas était lui aussi éblouissant ce soir ! Le jeune homme portait un costume bordeaux qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et sa chevelure châtain. Surprenant le regard plein de dégoût de Marine, Baptiste lui donna un coup de coude avant de se pencher vers elle :

« - Je te laisserai t'occuper d'eux si tu veux et entre nous on dirais que sa robe est passé dans une moissonneuse batteuse ! »

La réflexion de son ami amusé beaucoup la brune qui se détendit un peu plus. Au même moment Kaithleen et Em discutaient des deux tributs du 10.

« - De toute manière je pense pas qu'elle soit une réel menace... » Fit Em en regardant de haut en bas la jeune fille. « Elle a certainement obtenu ce 10 en faisant quelque chose de vachement intellectuelle ou en jouant avec du maquillage. Quand tu l'as regarde …. Non c'est pas possible, elle se fera tuer rapidement. » Kaithleen continua de fixer la rouquine un moment avant de hocher la tête « Oui tu as raison... Elle est sans importance. Par contre le mec du 12 et la fille du 7 … A eradiquer rapidement ! » A ce moment précis, Alicia arriva monté sur des talons haut, dans sa jolie robe gris incrusté de fleurs. Derrière elle la petite Elsa du district 11. Elle portait l'une des plus belle robe de ce soir ! Blanche avec des jolie motifs de papillons multicolores sur la robe et sur sa beau, elle semblait cependant très mal à l'aise sur ses talons haut. Quatre tributs manquaient encore à l'appel ! Ceux du 4 et ceux du 6. Ils arrivèrent finalement à quelque minutes d'intervalle, Leila étaient accompagné de Axel et de son mentor qui l'avait aidé à marcher car perché sur ses talons elle avait encore plus de mal que la petite du 11. Quand à Joanna vue la taille considérable de sa robe, c'était guère étonnant qu'elle arrive en retard ! La jeune fille était cela dit splendide !

Les tributs étaient désormais tous arrivées. On vérifia qu'ils étaient bien rangés dans l'ordre et les interview purent enfin commencés ! Bien évidemment ce furent les carrières qui ouvrirent le bal !

« Alors Kaithleen, es-tu prête à affronter les Hunger Games demain ? »

« - Oui je pense ! C'est même carrément certains ! » Fit la blonde avec un sourire qu'elle adressa a son public.

[…] Ceasar était désormais face à Marine après avoir posé divers questions à la jeune tributs, questions auxquelles elle avait répondu avec brillo, il posa sa main sur son épaule « Es-tu vraiment prête à tout pour gagner Marine ? » La jeune fille, souriante et sur d'elle avait répondu avec certiture « - Je n'ai pas besoin d'être prête Ceasar, je vais gagner, c'est une certitude ! » Elle avait ensuite tourné son regard vers le public et leur avait envoyé un baiser ce qui les avaient rendus hystérique.

Était ensuite venus le tour de Baptiste qui avait montré à quelle point il était cruel, et déterminé à gagner « Je ne reculerais devant rien ! Pas de pitié ! Vous verrez, je serais votre nouveau vainqueurs ! » avait-il certifié en levant le poing.

«- Nous allons maintenant accueillir …. LILOU ! » La jeune fille du 3, avança un peu hésitante et timide vers la scène pour aller rejoindre Ceasar, mais elle grâce à l'homme et se sentit rapidement à l'aise, faut dire aussi qu'il avait un don pour que les tributs se sentent en confiance. Arriva ensuite la jeune Andy qui fit part de ses intentions de gagner les Hunger Games, puis Alexya, qui rattrapa bien sa mauvaise note de l'évaluation en se faisant grandement apprécier du public ! Les tributs se succédèrent donc les uns après les autres. Au fur et à mesure que les coulisses se vidaient, les tributs restant se sentaient un peu moins compressés. Arriva le tour de Sara, pour elle c'était le moment de vérité, il fallait absolument qu'elle se la joue discrète si elle ne voulait pas se faire égorger par les carrières avant même que les jeux aient commencés ! Et le Paris fut finalement gagné ! Elle parla de plante tous le long de l'interview, ainsi perdant toute l'attention du public et celle des autres tributs par la même occasion. C'est finalement Yousra qui clôtura la soirée après le passage de l'éblouissante Meghane et sa magnifique robe foncé décolleté qui rendait merveilleusement bien sur elle ! L'interview avait donc touché à sa fin, le public était conquis et les tributs soulagés de s'en être soulagés vivant. Désormais il ne restait plus qu'une nuit avant le commencement des jeux. Une dernière nuit avant l'enfer.

Les tributs regagnèrent leurs chambres en compagnie de leurs mentors et équipe de préparations respectifs.

Joanna enleva rapidement sa robe avant de prendre une douche. Qui sait quand sera la prochaine qu'elle pourra prendre ? Elle resta cependant peu de temps sous le douche, ce soir elle avait une mission à réaliser, il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Jb, il le fallait... Elle enfila une chemise de nuit bleu pâle et brossa rapidement ses cheveux avant de sortir de se diriger vers le sorti de sa chambre mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte... Impossible, c'était fermé. En effet pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, le dernier soir, les portes et fenêtre des chambres des tributs étaient fermés automatiquement. Joanna s'écroula sur le sol pleurant littéralement sur son sort, c'est claire qu'il ne lui était pas du tout favorable. Il ne saurait jamais rien des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui... Non jamais... Elle s'endormi sur le sol, roulé en boule, en pleurant. Au même moment Elsa était plongé dans un profond sommeil, elle voulait être en forme pour demain et après avoir avalé des tonnes de chose à manger histoire d'avoir beaucoup de réserve elle s'était endormi pour faire le plein d'énergie. Demain elle en aurait besoin, il fallait qu'elle court vite, très vite si elle voulait pouvoir vivre. Alicia quand à elle, avait bien eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle pensait à ses parents, voyaient-il enfin leur fille à sa juste valeur ? En était-ils fière ? Elle l'espérait.

Baptiste avait soudain était pris d'angoisse alors qu'il tentait lui aussi vainement de trouver le sommeil, il semblait soudain avoir pris conscience qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul gagnant, soit lui soit Marine mais pas les deux. Seulement … Il n'avait aucunement envie de voir sa meilleure amie mourir, ni même de mourir lui. Ces jeux allaient finalement être plus dure qu'il ne le pensait... Une chose était certaine, il ne lèverait pas son arme sur le jeune fille, non, aussi cruel soit-il, il en était capable. Elle était comme sa sœur, une partie de lui même. Une meilleure amie qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qu'il se refusait de perdre. Marine sembla elle aussi prise de panique vers le milieux de la nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut « Baptiste ! » Hurla t-elle tremblante, elle venait de faire un cauchemar ou elle l'avait vue mourir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. C'était la pire crainte de l'adolescente, le voir mort... Ironie du sort, elle était dans les Hunger Games, il allait forcément mourir si elle gagnait. C'était inévitable mais pourtant elle le refusait.

Les tributs passèrent tous une nuit agités, même pour les plus forts d'entre eux. Les Hunger Games ce n'était pas rien, c'était les jeux de la morts, ils étaient 24 et dans deux semaines il n'en resterait plus qu'un seul et unique, les autres serons morts.

_[ Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, vous allez imaginer la dernière nuits des tributs, pour ça rien de plus simple, allez sur youtube et chercher la musique Down de Jason Walker. Attention ! Ne la lancer pas toute suite ! Attendez de lire la suite ! Vous allez lancer la musique en même temps que vous fermerez les yeux et dés lors imaginez vous à la place des tributs, seuls dans leurs lits, repensant à leurs souvenirs, angoissant à l'idée du lendemain ! Pensez à Joanna, effondré, pensant à l'amour de sa vie qui ne connaitra jamais ses sentiments ou encore à Marine et Baptiste qui comprenne seulement que l'un d'eux devra mourir, imaginer tous leurs souvenirs en commun ! Et puis Nicolas et toute la douleurs qu'il a dut endurer enfant et la peur qu'il peut ressentir ! La peur est partout ! Fermer les yeux, laisser vous allez au rythme de la musique et vivez l'instant à travers les tributs. ]_


End file.
